A Daddies Life
by emmyloo-x
Summary: The countries of our world turn into fathers, and actually have to take responsibilty for the silly things kids tell you ! **OCxVARIOUS** Rated m for safety.
1. Tomatoes

**_Hehe. The countries as dads-. That kinda sounds funny! Idk what made me wanna write a drabble set like this, but i did! I hope you enjoy. _**

**_Romano: Nuh, remember Emmy doesnt own any characters mentioned in the story, other than the OC._**

**_Emmy: Thats Right! Though, i wish i owned you Romano..._**

**_Romano:WHAT?_**

**_Emmy:N-nothing! -hides under desk-._**

**_Next Up: South Korea._**

**_Ciao~_**

**_-Emmy_**

* * *

><p>"Look at this. It's a tomato." Romano said and waved the red fruit in front of your three old son.<p>

You raised an eyebrow at him, "I think he knows what a tomato is Romano, you tell him every day."

"I just want to make sure Bella."

He looked over at you, lounging on the couch, book in hand. It was your day off work, and you intended to relax. Your son took no interest in the red fruit in front of him, and looked up at his dark haired father. "Daddy," he looked up at Romano. "Does mamma like tomatoes?"

Romano laughed, accompanied by a scoff from you. "Tomatoes are the whole reason why you're here Bruno."

"Yup, your father thought it was a good idea to throw them at me."

Your son laughed, "Uncle Antonio said he did that 'cause he wanted to see through your shirt."

"Really now?" You looked up at Romano.

He was looking at your son. "Mhm. Even daddy said so."

This time, Romano covered his son's mouth. He laughed nervously. "T-that's enough." He looked at the little boy and picked him up, "I think it's time for a nap." With that Romano fled to your son's bedroom, and told him, "That was a secret~. We weren't supposed to tell mamma that."

Your son giggled, "I sorry daddy." Romano smiled slightly, kissed his sons forehead and walked out of the room.

Facing forward, he was ready to face the wrath. "You wanted to see through my shirt?" you laughed. "That's funny."

He raised an eyebrow. He expected you to be yelling at him for trying something on you before you even started dating each other.

You came closer to him, with a look he really couldn't decipher. And before he could back away, your hand sprung up and grabbed his chestnut colored hair curl. Twirling it between your slim fingers, you watched the male in front of you squirm and groan.

"Consider this pay back for trying to see through my shirt Romano~!"

With that, the male fell back onto the couch, with you hovering above him, fingers still locked with the deadly ahoge.


	2. Yong Soo Junior?

_**Sorry this ones so short, but i had a dream about it last night, so i had to get ir written down. And i couldnt find and more fluff to add to it, so i just posted it^^. Enjoy~.**_

_**NEXT UP: AMERICA**_

_**Byebye~.**_

_**-Emmy**_

* * *

><p>You sat quietly –awkwardly- at the table of China, while sipping on some tea. He looked up at you then to his little brother, whom sat next to you, and noticed you weren't your normal bubbly self. "What's wrong-aru?"<p>

You looked up at him. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

He raised an eyebrow, "Something is wrong, I can tell-aru." He looked at South Korea. "What happened-aru?"

His little brother smiled like an idiot, and replied with a simply, "Little Korea~ da-ze!"

China looked at you, "Does that mean…aru."

A silence filled the air, and right before you answered, South Korea gleefully said, "Little Korea is occupying her uterus da-ze~!"

You blushed darkly and looked at China. The poor Asian country only stuttered before screaming, "AIYA! NOT ANOTHER IM YONG SOO-ARU!"


	3. Embarassment

**_Oh America, you make life so much more funnier x3._**

**_Enjoy~._**

**_NEXT UP: PRUSSIA._**

**_C Ya Later :p_**

**_-Emmy_**

* * *

><p>"Ugh." you daughter sigh and plopped on the couch next to you.<p>

"What's wrong sweetie? Hard day at school?" you looked over the book at her.

Her blue eyes looked to you before she scoffed, "It's dads fault! He totally embarrassed me in front of this totally GORGOUS guy." She pushed back her blonde hair. "He just wants to ruin my life."

You smiled and rubbed her back, "He doesn't want to ruin your life Emily, he just wants to make sure your safe and out of harm's way. And i guess your dad just considers boys to be danger."

"Really? Don't you wanna hear what he said?"

You smiled, knowing it was going to be funny, "Tell me."

"Well, i was talking to that cute boy, Brian, and then dad walked up yelling, 'My sweet Emmy-poo! common and give your dad a biiiiigg hug.' and then he made this ridiculous pose..." Emily thought for a moment, "Then he turned all psychopath and started telling Brian that if he ever got me pregnant he better be ready for a world of torture give to him by non-other than Alfred. F. Jones." She groaned.

you laughed, "That sounds like Alfred." you smiled, "When we first started dating, he was a funny guy, but he wouldn't let any other male with two legs look at me. He's protective."

Emily groaned again, "Just tell him to keep outta my business okay? He's gonna end up ruining my high school reputation." With that, she left the room to do teenage things.

America walked into the room a few minutes later. "Why is Emily so worked up? Did she finally realize that her old man is fat?"

You laughed, "You're anything but fat, and no that's not why."

"Then why~!"

"She thinks your ruining her life and she wants you to stay away from her business."

He looked at you, "but I'm not~ and I'm not in her business I'm trying to protect my daughter!"

"I know, i know. She's a teenaged girl; you can't blame her for thinking that."

America smirked, "I remember when you were her age, you were such a good dancer."

You blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He leaned over and you could feel his hot breath hit your face, "You don't? Should i remind you how good you were?"

You squealed as he fell on top of you and kissed your softly. Sometimes, he could still make you feel like you were a teenager.


	4. Vati! Mutti!

_**I AM ON FIRE TODAY! Kesesesese~**_

_**Enjoy xP**_

_**Ciao~**_

_**NEXT UP: ENGLAND**_

_**-Emmy**_

* * *

><p>There was never a day when it was actually, truly quiet in your house. Your son, Leon, like his father had a mouth that never seemed to stop. You didn't mind at all, you loved him. But, there were some days when you really didn't want to listen to the constant chatter of the five year old.<p>

Laying down in the bed you shared with a certain German, you groaned happily, as you were finally off your feet. Prussia had managed to get you pregnant-again-, and being nearly 7 months, you'd grown to the point of your feet and ankles would become sore.

The albino nation leaned against the counter, his son in one hand, and a Sippy cup full of milk in the other. "Vati," Leon started out, why is mutti not here? [1]"

Prussia handed him the Sippy cup and put him down. "Kesesesese." He chuckled and kneeled down. "Don't tell her this, but, it's because she's getting fatter and can't handle to be on her feet." He whispered.

He looked at his father and raised an eyebrow, "Mutti is fat?"

"Ja [2]." He was going to say something else, but he quickly dashed out of the room before the German could say it.

Running into your room, your son crawled his way onto the bed and panted out, "Mutti, mutti~!" you looked at your son, who resembled his father.

"What is it?"

"Vati said you were fat!"

By the time your son had said that, Prussia was leaning against the door frame. "Did he now?" you looked up at him.

He grimaced; afraid you would have some random mood-swing and start attacking him, despite carrying another baby, but you laughed. A full-hearted laugh was what reached his ears.

He looked at you, a confused look on his face. "Mutti isn't fat; she's going to have another baby." You told your son sweetly.

He gapped as you rubbed the tight skin of your stomach. His small hand came up slowly and rubbed it. "I thought the stork brought new babies." Prussia walked next to you and sat on the bed.

Prussia chuckled, "your mutti _IS_ the stork." He kissed your lips softly.

"Ahh! EW!" He covered his eyes, "Vati!" He groaned, "Kissing is gross!"

Prussia chuckled again as he kissed your neck then your lips. He whispered in your ear, "You know, you're not fat, you have a bangin' body."

You smirked, "I know."

Your son stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Stop kissing mutti!"

Prussia gave his son a teasing look before he kissed your neck on last time. Your son shrieked before walking out of the room, mumbling to his dad, "That's icky."

You looked at Prussia. He was like a child sometimes. So technically, you had him, Leon, and a baby on the way… Your future is going to know no silent moments what-so-ever you decided as you leaned your head against you lovers shoulder and sighed.

**_1-Vati;Daddy, Mutti; Mommy or Mum._**

**_2-Yes._**


	5. Mummy?

**_Yay Britian.. :'D He's a daddy! Enjoy my lovies._**

**_ciao~~_**

**_NEXT UP: SPAIN._**

**_-Emmy_**

* * *

><p>"Mummy!" or as said by your children, "Mwummy!" It was the only word both of your children knew, other than 'Daddy'. Only being a year, their vocabulary didn't stretch that far, not that you cared. The only other sounds they made were whines when they really wanted something.<p>

"Arthur, can you do me a favor?" You asked sweetly, your daughter Alicia in your arms. "Can you pass me that box of cereal? I can't reach with her in my arms."

He looked at you then to the box over the rim of his reading glasses. "You can get it." He replied and looked back to his book.

"But Arthur! Max is hungry. And I finally got Ali to sleep. I don't want to risk waking her up by reaching for the bloody box." You twiddled with your daughters pink blanket that was wrapped around her body.

"Mwummy!" Your son, Maxwell, complained from his high chair next to you.

"Please Iggy~?" You asked, using the nickname he rarely goes by anymore.

"Bloody hell." He grabbed the box and passed it to you, "You're damn lucky I love you so much."

You poured some of the food onto your sons high chair and gave England a cheeky grin, "I sure hope you love me. 'Cause if you didn't, I don't know what I was thinking when we first had sex and-."

He stopped you right there, "Don't speak of that in front of Max! You could be influencing his mind to think like Francis'!" That was the last thing he wanted… A son that thought like France.


	6. Interruption

**_Feliciano smut? Oh i think so!_**

**_Enjoy&Review_**

**_-emmy._**

* * *

><p>His hands clasped your hips, tugging you on top of his needy body, and his lips found your neck. You couldn't stop yourself from arching into his hands once they found a clothed breast. You knew this was dangerous, and the thought of being interrupted by your little daughter lingered in the back of your head, but your lover was fuel to your burning fire.<p>

His heated hands slipped under your shirt, caressing the soft, creamy skin of your torso, before shooting upwards, under your bra and taking a breast in his hot hand.

"O-oh, Feliciano!" you groaned, arching even more into his hand and grinding your hips into his own.

A very deep groan emitted from his lips as he pulled away from the task of leaving love bites on your neck, "Veh!" He rubbed your breast, "Sei così sorprendente." He forced you down to put his lips onto yours in a heated kiss.

You groaned into his mouth when his tongue found yours. Pulling it back into his mouth, he bit softly at the pink appendage, which had you groaning again. They did say in Heaven, the Italians were the lovers…

"Mamma?" You heard from outside your door, before said door swung open.

You're lost your breath when you looked over at your daughter, still on your lover. You knew that she didn't know what was going on, but you blushed non-the-less.

Feliciano dropped his hands to his side and looked over at his child, who resembled you greatly. "What's wrong sweetie?" you asked and tore yourself from the hot Italian.

She made her way towards the bed, her teddy bear in hand. "I had bwad dweam."

You smiled softly and pulled her onto the big bed. "It's okay baby." She hugged you tightly.

Feliciano looked over at the two of you and smiled to himself. You were so motherly… so Beautiful, so EVERYTHING! "Veh~! You can't forget daddy!" He said and wrapped his arms around both of you.

**_1-You're so amazing._**


	7. Missing

**_Yeah lol XD As said by one of my anonymous reviews, Francis would have a butt load of kids :P But do remember, the number of children i've chosen is the number of children he had with you. and we all know he's a ladies man so he probably has a bizzillion kids with other women._**

**_-Emmy._**

* * *

><p>"Francis!" You yelled for the Frenchman from the kitchen. "Can you get all the kids in here, it's dinner time."<p>

You could hear him scream, "All my offspring to the kitchen!"

And in came your crew of children, followed by the silly man you fell in love with. Counting off, you made sure everyone was there. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-"You stopped, "We're missing one." You looked at Francis, "I told you to watch them, and you come back and one of them isn't here! Adam, Adele, Edgar, Gerard, Isabelle, John… Where's little Jade?"

Francis looked at you and shrugged, "She was there I swear to you!"

You growled at him, "I knew I couldn't trust you with children!" You were out of the room in seconds. Following you, he heard you say, "I wonder how I could have 7 children with you…"

"Look on the bright side, you've got lovely children~!"

You sighed and ran up the stairs, thinking of how much your boys looked like Francis. Boy… they were going to be heart breakers when they grow up… "Jade?" you asked a peered into the bathroom.

Francis was on your tail the whole time as you walked into your bedroom, "If she's seriously lost, I'm leaving you." You said, turning to face him.

"You wouldn't do that if it was the end of the world."

You sighed and opened the bathroom that was attached to your bedroom, "Try me."

"Momma!" You heard your little daughter Jade say.

You sighed in relief, bent down and scooped her up in your arms, "How did you get up here you silly?"

She looked at you with her clear blue eyes she inherited from her father, "Dadda."

You glared at Francis, "You knew she was up here?"

He smiled smugly, "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't."

You growled at him, "You need to stop playing games with me Francis!"

He laughed, "It was Isabelle's idea~!" He claimed.

You shook your head and stared for the door, but he stopped you from leaving the room, "What?" You glared at him.

"Je suis désolé mon amour [1]."

You sighed and adjusted the child that was perched on your hip, "Excuses au lit ce soir."

_**1-I'm sorry my love.**_

_**2-Apologize in bed tonight. (Y'know, it's probably wrong due to the fact I used google translate but, BLEH!)**_


	8. Sheep

_**Oho. YAY! :D Back onto the road of creativity. **_

_**enjoy :P**_

_**-Emmy**_

* * *

><p>Beautiful green eyes watched as you walked across his living room, child sitting snugly on your hip. You were on a search for something, that he wasn't even sure what it was, but it was surely entertaining to watch you. How you would growl at things that weren't what you were searching for, how you would constantly adjust your son, who seemed to constantly fell down on your hips, it was amusing him greatly.<p>

"Vash." You sighed and looked at him.

The neutral nation simply glanced at you, "Ja?"

"Have you seen Lukas' sheep teddy bear? I can't get him to sleep without it." You said and looked over the love seat.

The near one year old on your hip whimpered, before you pushed him upwards again and raised an eyebrow at your stern lover.

He shook his head, blonde choppy hair bouncing slightly. "Nein…"

You leaned towards him, "Are you lying?"

He simply looked at you and said, "Nein."

"You so are. Vash, you may have a poker face for everyone else, but I've been with you long enough to figure out that your lying to me. Now where is his sheep at?"

He sighed, "I bribed Italy with the thing so he wouldn't come around and bother me anymore."

Your mouth popped open. "W-what?"

"I told you that I gave-"

"Nononono! I heard you… Just how could you?" You interrupted him, "Now I'm never going to get Lukas to sleep!" You faced Switzerland, "And you're never going to get sex again unless you get me that damned sheep back."

With that, you turned on your heel, more that obviously angry at the Swiss, and stalked off towards another room in the house, to attempt to get your child to sleep.

Switzerland watched you leaved the room, and only one thought could be processed, "No sheep, means no sex. Damn it Italy!"


	9. Teddy Bear

_**ohh SPAIN! for all the ones who wanted the passionate male, here ya goo~**_

_**-enjoy.**_

_**-emmy.**_

* * *

><p>Butterfly kisses were sent down your neck, stopping for a brief moment so the male preforming the task could nibble on your tanned skin. You smiled contently as the Spaniard continued his soft touches and caresses. You were in far heaven when you felt one of his strong arms pull your still half asleep body into his own. This was honestly your favorite thing about taking a nap in the middle of the day.<p>

You were shot down from heaven a few moments later, when your young son, aged only 14 walked into the room, followed by your younger daughter aged 10.

"Madre! [1] Tell Bella to keep out of my room! I'm trying to talk to a really cute girl, and she won't leave me alone!"

Bella then began talking, "Mama! He took my teddy bear and he won't give it back!"

You sighed and sat up, Spain next to you slightly irked that the two of you got interrupted.

"Fernando…" You sighed again, "How many times do I have to tell you not to take your sisters things?"

He flinched slightly, "I dunno."

"Oh, I bet you do! I've told you millions of times, but do you ever listen to me? No you don't! Maybe I should have your father punish you for this, no?"

You watched as his green eyes that he had gotten from his father looked at the ground. "Lo siento [2] mama."

Antonio was the one who noticed his daughter give a sly smile to her brother. "Bella, don't think this is all his fault." He told his youngling.

She looked at her dad and opened her mouth to protest, "But papa! H-he too-."

He cut her off. "Mi pequeño tomate [3] you could have waited until he was done with what he was doing, no?"

She made a face that said no, but she replied, "Sí papa [4]."

You sighed, "Fernando give her back her teddy bear okay? And I do not want this happening again."

"Okay." The two children said in unison before fleeing from your bedroom.

You leaned your head against your hand, "I think those two spend too much time around Romano."

Spain chuckled before wrapping an arm around your waist, "Romano was worse that both of them when he was that young." He placed a kiss on your shoulder blade, "Now, lay down mi querida [6]."

You obliged and laid down next to him, only to have him pull you towards his warm body. He snuggled his face into your dark hair and said, "How would you feel about have more tomates pequeños [7]?"

You didn't get a chance to reply because the passionate Spaniard was pinning you down to the bed and making himself busy on your neck once again.

_**1-mother**_

_**2-Sorry.**_

_**3-My little tomate.**_

_**4-Yes daddy.**_

_**6-My dear.**_

_**7- little tomatoes.**_


	10. Fireworks

_**DASDSDFSlGJGYY. Hong Kong is a sexy beast.**_

_**'Nough said right there.**_

_**I'm working the Germany one right now for those who want one for him~!**_

_**-emmy.**_

* * *

><p>You, in all honesty, weren't quite sure where your lover and children were. You've searched high and low for all of them, but couldn't find them anywhere. That is until you heard a rather noise from your basement. You're sock clad feet didn't make a sound as you traveled down the wood stairs, only to stop when a bright light of red and gold flashed in front of your face. Your children, you could hear, laughed with the upmost amusement.<p>

Staggering back, your back was about to make contact with the ground was it not for Hong Kong, coming out of seemingly nowhere and catching you. You looked up at him, eyes wide as saucers. "What..." You started slowly, "Are you doing down here?"

He pulled you so you were standing straight. Shrugging as an answer to your question, your youngest son let off another firework. Once again, they all laughed as the bright colors exploded. "Don't tell me…" you looked at Hong Kong, him already staring at you, "You taught them to make fireworks…"

He smiled the smallest bit and nodded. You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, closing your eyes. Not necessarily pleased with your reaction, Hong Kong put a small kiss to your forehead, which had your eyes flying open. He looked down at you with a look saying, "I'm sorry."

You looked at your kids and smiled slightly, "You gave them something that bonds all of you together." You touched his cheek, "That's something I can't be mad at you for." Your lips made soft contact with his own.

You suddenly jumped away from him when you're oldest daughter began complaining about the affection, shooting a firework in your general direction. Once again, you staggered back, thinking to yourself, "What have I got myself into?"


	11. Poookkkkeee!

_**Sorry for no updates lately. There's been so much going on with Cosplay conventions and family coming and visiting ^^ and all that jazz! i'll be sure to update much more often now~!**_

_**-emmy**_

* * *

><p>You were dead tired. Your little son and daughter loved to keep you busy the whole day, so you were in literal heaven laying on top of Ludwig before you had to get dinner started. His large calloused hands rubbed your sides in an attempt to release all the tiredness pent up in your body.<p>

It was then that your son came prancing into the room, followed by your daughter. He then began poking his father's arm. You could physically feel Germany tense. Whether it was in anger or anything else, you weren't quite sure. He tolerated it until your daughter began poking his leg.

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Germany looked at the kids with a very stern, "What?"

They giggled, before shrieking out, "Hi!" and with that; they were running out of the room, shrilling out laughter.

You watched, dazed. Germany looked upwards at your half asleep self. "You deal with that all day?"

You nodded and dug your face into the curve of his neck. "Everyday my dear."

He chuckled, "It's like having two Italy's in the house."

You shook your head, "I think Italy is a little worse."

He raised an eyebrow, "How so, liebling [1]?"

"Italy thinks it's fun to run around, telling me about the dirty things you have locked in your closet."

Germany tensed and you grinned slyly.

You=1 Ludwig=0

_**1-Darling**_


	12. I'm Not Fat

**_Japan is sexy too._**

**_NO DENYING AHA!_**

**_-emmy_**

* * *

><p>You came home in a terrible mood. Japan tried everything to get you to talk, but you were a very stubborn woman. So, when you were sitting down on the floor, rubbing soft circles on your stretched out skin, you asked Japan, "Do you mind me being fat?"<p>

He looked at you, stumped a tad bit due to your random question. "You are not fat." He told you slowly, "You bear a child, so of course you're going to be bigger than other women, but only for a limited time."

You nodded and looked at your ever-so-growing tummy. "Did someone today bring up your weight?" He asked, taking a chaste sip of green tea.

You looked at him, tears forming at the ends of your eyes as you nodded. "A-America… He… he called me fat today."

Japan wasn't quite sure what to do as tears flooded out of your eyes. You were quite emotional now that you were pregnant, Japan thought as he said, "You're a beautiful woman, don't let America-sans words get to you. They mean nothing."

You shrugged, "I-I know they mean nothing… but what if after I have the baby, I get all fat and ugly…?" you whispered.

Japan sighed softly and said, "You will always be beautiful to me."

You sniffed, wiped your nose on your sleeve and looked at him through teary eyes, "T-thanks Kiku."

Japan was utterly shocked. How…how did he comfort you without any form of affection? Usually with you, you'd be floundering him with affection for picking up your saddened mood.

He spoke to soon. You were leaning over (Despite your growing tummy) and pecked his cheek softly. "I have no idea what I'd do without you."

Japan asked himself the question "What would I do without her?" everyday, for it seemed his world would be bland without you in it.


End file.
